liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Delms of Korval
Delm as Pilot *From Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book: "The delm must be a smuggler-class pilot -— take from yos'Galan if yos'Phelium fails, as it likely will. I'm a sport, child of a long line of random elements, and Jela—— Young Tor An's folk have been pilots since the first ships lifted beyond atmosphere, back among the dead Ringstars. yos'Galan will breed true. The best pilot the clan possesses must be delm, regardless of bloodline. This will be taken as a clan law. The delm's heir must be a pilot — of like class to the delm — and as many others of the clan as genes and the luck allow. There must be ships, spaceworthy and ready to fly: As many ships as it is possible to acquire. Such a number will necessarily require funds for maintenance—whole yards devoted to their readiness. Therefore, Clan Korval must become wealthy as Jela and me only dreamed of wealth. Serve the contract, as long as it's in force. The boy don't hold with oath-breaking."Scout's Progress, chapter 12, Preface Delm List *1st Delm - Cantra yos'Phelium Crystal Dragon *2nd Delm - Val Con yos'Phelium Scout's Progress, ch 5, entry in Delm's Diary Jeelum Twelfthday, Fourth Relumma, Year named Qin *6th Delm - Daav yos'Phelium Local Custom, ch 32 *9th Delm - Jeni yos'Phelium Scout's Progress, ch 9''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10 provided the land and building to establish the Scout Academy''Scout's Progress'', ch 9 * ? - Bindrea yos'Phelium, Remembered by Nova, was Delm back before Trealla Fantrol was built''Carpe Diem'', ch 49 * ? - Renoka yos'Phelium; Ker Lin's Delm at that age must have been old Renoka yos'Phelium''Carpe Diem'', ch 24 * ? - Ker Lin yos'Phelium; foretelling: to Delm Renoka yos'Phelium "Later I will be Delm." Nova remembers him - seven hundred and twelve years dead (c.680)Carpe Diem, ch 24 * ? - The delm who answered the call for Captain's Justice in 1061 was female.I Dare, ch 57 * ? - Edil yos'Phelium and Var Ond ter'Asten (at some point after Jeni and before Theonna)Dragon in Exile, ch 10 *82nd Delm - Theonna yos'Phelium (The time-line isn't a perfect fit, but Daav calls Theonna "my great-grandmother" so she must be the 82nd Delm) gifted Dragon’s Tooth tower with pod 77 upon Clan Erob, pod 78 installed on Moonstruck; pods 72 to 83 were retired 250 standard years ago (c.1143)Plan B, ch 30''Ghost Ship'', ch 10''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10 "I fear her orbit was more erratic than most. To her credit, she did bring the clan through a field thick with thorns, with scarcely a scratch... It may have been that she had flashes of long-sight among her delusions. Certainly, that would account for the overall success of her stewardship."Ghost Ship, ch 40 She was both brilliant and mad, in a complex mix the Healers were unable to separate; she managed her condition with the aid of seed pods provided by the Tree.Alliance of Equals, ch 19 *83rd Delm - Wayr yos'Phelium: Theonna's daughter. She found her mother asleep beneath The Tree, dead. Wayr oversaw her generation's contract marriage with Erob, left a reminder message about the next one three generations hence''Plan B'', ch 5 *84th Delm - Chi yos'PheliumDragon in Exile, ch 10 *85th Delm - Daav yos'Phelium and Aelliana CaylonScout's Progress, ch 11''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10 *86th Delm - Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson References Delms